


She didn’t want to beg

by Cityofdyingfangirls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione Granger Bashing, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityofdyingfangirls/pseuds/Cityofdyingfangirls
Summary: Basically instead of being on the run with Harry and Ron, Hermione is taken prisoner and held at Malfoy Manor :)Also she and Draco may have a little thing I’m not sure yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so be nice!

Hermione looked up at her captors in fear. Never had she dreamed, in all the crazy scenarios she had conjured up in her head, that she might actually be separated from Harry and Ron – she just hoped that they had escaped from the burrow unharmed.   
A crack stung her cheek and she started, realising that Bellatrix Lestrange had just slapped her across the face. She had been lost in thought.  
“Well? I asked you a question.” Bellatrix’s imperious voice cut through her mind. “Where is Harry Potter?”  
Hermione could do nothing but answer honestly. “I don’t know.”  
Bellatrix pushed her face so close that Hermione could smell her breath “I don’t believe you.” Her voice was dangerously soft. “The cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue.”  
Then Hermione did something she would regret for the rest of her life. She begged.  
“Please,” she whispered, tears slipping down her face, “I’m telling the truth.”  
“Bella.” Narcissa Malfoy cut in. “Is this really necessary?”  
“Are you defending the mudblood? I think the Dark Lord would be interested in knowing where you’re loyalties lie, dear sister.”  
Narcissa slipped back into the shadows.  
“Crucio!”  
Hermione screamed, every inch of her body on fire, wracked with pain, unable to think through a fog of pain.  
And then it was over.  
She felt woozy, unable to see through a haze of agony.  
“Still unsure?” It was Bellatrix. “Very well. Put her in the cellar. We’ll speak again when the Dark Lord is ready.”  
The last thing Hermione felt was a pair of arms scooping her up and a warm body holding her close before she drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Leaving Her Alone With Lord Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is in this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I made this one a little bit longer :)

It was the cold that woke Hermione up, then the aching pain of her whole body, then the worry. What had happened to Ron and Harry? Were they even alive? No, she would know if they were dead, she was sure of that at least.  
A rattling of metal against metal made her scramble to her feet and a tall, slender figure was silhouetted in the doorway. Instinctively she reached for her wand, only for her fingers to brush against the red fabric of her dress. Her wand was gone.  
She backed away until she hit the wall, raised her hands to protect her face when a soft male voice spoke.  
“I didn’t mean to startle you.” Draco Malfoy mumbled, “I wanted to give you these.”   
Gingerly, Hermione reached out and took the bundle of clothes from him. She coughed slightly and he turned away so she could change in privacy.  
When she had finished changing she thanked him and he left hastily, leaving Hermione to her thoughts. Only then did she notice the iron tankard of cold water and the small sandwich by the door. Her throat was parched, but she didn’t know when she’d next have water so she sipped a little of it and only ate half of the sandwhich. After that, she didn’t know what else to do so she let sleep take over her tired body.  
***  
Hermione had no idea how many days and nights had passed when the cellar door opened next. Enough that she was weak from thirst and hunger, enough that she was beginning to wonder if she was to starve to death.  
“Get up! Up, I said! Now!” She knew that voice – how did she know that voice?  
It was only when he had dragged her into enough light to see by that she recognised Wormtail.   
“You!”  
“Silencio.”   
As Wormtail pulled Hermione up a flight of stairs and through several doorways and corridors, she got a chance to look properly at her surroundings. Through a window she caught a glimpse of a lawn even better kept than the Dursleys’ and the walls were lined with portraits of stern blond people. Then she got a fleeting sight of a name she knew: Abraxus Malfoy. She was in Malfoy Manor.  
***  
All of a sudden Wormtail stopped and she almost walked into the back of him. He pushed open a door and pushed Hermione inside what looked like a Victorian-era drawing room, like the one in Grimmauld Place.  
“Ah, Wormtail, thank you my faithful servant. You may leave.” A cold voice commanded from a corner shrouded in shadow.   
“Yes, my – my Lord.” Pettigrew snivelled behind her.  
He backed out of the room and closed the door, leaving her alone with Lord Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for cliffhangers! Again let me know what you think I love to have feedback and it makes me feel really happy, knowing people (other than my English teacher) are reading my stories!


	3. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort is a meanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while since the last one, but a friend reminded me about this and I was feeling inspired:)  
Enjoy! Xx

Her voice shook “I’m not - I’m not afraid of you!”  
She heard a quiet laugh from the corner.   
“Then you are more of a fool than I took you for Miss Granger. Now, tell me, where is Harry Potter?”  
“I don’t know.” Hermione’s voice was barely more than a whisper. She tried again. “I don’t know.”  
“Liar.”  
She didn’t even hear him utter the word Crucio, but her whole body felt as if it had been pierced with burning knives, the pain excruciating. A scream ripped from her throat.  
Then it was over.  
And she was curled up on the floor her body shaking, tears streaming down her face, gasping for breath.   
“Still unsure? That’s a pity.”  
She saw saw a flash of movement in the corner, and the next thing she knew was her leg in blinding pain, already starting to swell. Broken.  
Another flash and a spiderweb of pain splintered her vision. She heard more screams before realising they were her own. Her throat felt raw and painful, but she could do nothing to stop the pain in the rest of her body, so she focused on that instead .  
“Please.” Her voice was weak and hoarse. “Please.”  
“Lord Voldemort does not give pity. Crucio!”  
It was pain like she’d never known. Perhaps it was made worse by the fact that every movement she made shot a white hot bolt of agony up her spine. Hermione could do nothing to stop the waves of relentless, ruthless pain that ripped through her entire body but she knew that it would end because it had to. Because everything ends. And it did.  
“Where is Harry Potter?”  
She clung to the truth, weak as her voice, because it was the only thing she had left.  
“I don’t know.”  
“WORMTAIL!”  
The repulsive little man scuttled into the room.  
“My Lord?”  
“I believe Miss Granger needs some incentive if she is to loosen her tongue.”  
“Yes my Lord.”  
The balding man disappeared out of the door and reappeared a few moments later, dragging a young girl, her face stained with tears. Hermione recognised her as a Hufflepuff second year.  
“Harry Potter, or this filthy mudblood’s life.”  
The girl cried harder. Hermione could do nothing.  
“I’m sorry – I’m so sorry. This isn’t your fault.” She turned to Voldemort. “Why are you doing this? She’s a child – an innocent child. She’s no part of this, let her go!”  
Voldemort pointed his wand at the girl. “One last chance.”   
Hermione shook her head, clinging to her pathetic truth. “I don’t know!”  
“Avada Kedavra.”  
The girl crumpled to the ground as Hermione screamed.  
Then Wormtail grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.  
He practically threw her down the steps to the cellar and charmed the door shut behind her.  
Guilt and pain wracked Hermione’s body.  
She didn’t sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for what comes next??  
Also if you have any requests for fics I want to try to do some more writing because I’m off school for the next few days xx

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to add anything or if you want to say anything leave a comment and if you liked it leave a kudos :)


End file.
